1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire-fighting systems, and particularly to a fire hydrant monitoring system for monitoring the status and readiness of remotely located fire hydrants and the surrounding environments of those hydrants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fire hydrants are generally quite robust and reliable units. They are relatively simple devices in order to provide the required reliability. After all, it is absolutely critical that a fire hydrant be capable of operating as required upon demand, as the alternative is the potential for major property destruction, and perhaps serious injury and loss of life.
However, fire hydrants are frequently tampered with, vandalized, and/or otherwise damaged and/or made non-functional. This may be due to accident or deliberate maliciousness, or a desire to capture water from the water supply of the hydrant, or to steal various components from the hydrant. Regardless of the underlying cause, such tampering and/or damage can easily result in a fire hydrant becoming non-functional. Yet, there has been little development in the past of devices and systems intended or adapted for remotely monitoring the condition of one or more fire hydrants.
Thus, a fire hydrant monitoring system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.